vexy x smurfette chapter 1
by arandomhumanbeing
Summary: tell me if you want the next chapter to go on, the characters are based on the second movie
1. Chapter 1

(In the dark chamber in the corner vexy screams and kicks and gargamel pulls her across his lap and starts spanking her screaming "BAD BAD BAD GIRL" and he keeps on htting until the grey ass of vexy's has gone fire red, gargamel throws her across the room naked and gets up to leave, on the way out he says "just for that incident you will have to sleep on the cold floor with no clothes for a week"

Slamming the door leaving the whimpering vexy lying naked on the cold floor wishing for a better life) vexy wakes up panting and sweating all over, "just a dream, just a dream" she tells herself she slowly gets out of bed crying from the memory and looks down to see that her last pair of clean panties were soaked in sweat.

"I'll ask for smurfette's help" she tells her self as she slowly closes the door to her new mushroom house to keep things quiet in the chilly quiet air, she runs across to smurfettes house with dripping wet legs, wearing nothing but her striped top and her pink wet panties, she knocks on the door, a small murmur could be heard and a few foot steps from the other side of the door, the door slowly opens with a half asleep smurfette peering out from behind it, when she see's that it is vexy she opens the door fully, "hey vexy, shouldn't you be asleep"? asks smurfette, "smurfette I had a nightmare and my last pair of clean panties is dripping wet, can you help please?" asks vexy

" sure thing vexy," says smurfette as she examines vexy's wet panties and legs " come on in" vexy walks in and see's smurfettes full body and sees the moonlight shining on a pair of lacy under pants for pyjamas with no top, vexy feels a tingle go down her spine with excitement as she see's this, smurfette pulls out a pair of panties and towel, she dries vexy off her self, she can feel smurfettes breath run down her stomach and as smurfette takes off the wet panties revealing her bare pussy, as it is dried off vexy can feel smurfettes breath run on it and she feels urges for smurfette.

Vexy slipped on smurfettes panties and gets a sudden idea to try and stay with smurfette, "hey smurfette im still feeling scared from my nightmare can I please sleep with you tonight"? putting on the best pouty face she learned over the years, smurfette immediately replied "sure thing" and they both get in bed, vexy feels a rush of excitement run through her and smurfette crawls in, puts her arm around vexy and falls asleep, but vexy could not sleep she still had urges and she sure wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by.


	2. Chapter 2

As the moon light shines down on the bed inside smurfettes mushroom house vexy's naughty side kicks in, smurfette is fast asleep so vexy slowly and carefully removes the blanket covering them revealing smurfettes half naked body, vexy slowly removes the lacy underpants from smurfette revealing her bare pussy. Vexy put her head close and starts to lightly stroke it with her finger, … there was a stir vexy looks up, smurfette is still asleep, still vexy continues to lightly stroke it, … vexy looks up, there is smurfette sitting up looking at her, vexy's cheeks flush with embarrassment, "please don't stop" says smurfette " it feels so good", vexy smiles "with pleasure" she says and she opens up smurfettes legs and starts to lick at it and poke her tongue in and out of her pussy, "ohh" mumurs smeufette, as vexy continues to tongue smurfettes pussy, "hold on a moment" whispers smurfette, vexy stops thinking she blew it, "stand up says smurfette, vexy stands up, smurfette slides out of bed with her naked body glowing in the moonlight from the window "its not proper for me to be nake and you not to be while doing this" she says as she slowly takes off vexy's striped top, "please don't take off my bra, I'm ashamed of my tiny boobs" says vexy quickly, "ok I wont then, but at least let me hug you" says smurfette with a smile, vexy did not see the harm and so gives smurfette a hug, as she leaves the hug as it turns out smurfette had undone the bra and pulled off the bra revealing vexy's boobs.

vexy looked away embarrassed by her boobs but smurfette moved closer, with lust in her voice she murmurs "beautiful, beautiful" as she reaches out and starts to grope vexy's boobs, vexy looks up in astonishment "they're not bad?" she asks, "of course not" whispers smurfette as she moves on from groping to licking vexy's boobs and sucking at her right tit, vexy murmurs with lust as she reaches down the panties she's wearing and starts to rub up and down on her pussy, smurfette stops, looks at the panties and with her teeth slides them off vexy's legs revealing her pussy. "I never knew this would be so exciting" whispers vexy, you just gotta experiment" whispers smurfette as they both hug each other lock in a mouth on mouth kiss and fall back onto the bed.


End file.
